


Dear Jin

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M, Post Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the final episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jin

Dear Jin,

I'm sitting on the balcony of my little apartment while I dictate this. It feels foolish. I'm doing it anyway. 

Remember the last time we were here together? A few days before that Christmas. You climbed up the side of the building, even though you had a key. There were times when you were so very much on, so focused, such a genius, and times when you just wanted to poke me to see which way I'd jump. Made you laugh. (Made me laugh, too, now and then. Damn you.) I had wine for us, and decent cheese, and some of that beer you like. Liked. I heard a sound in the corridor, went to open the door to see if it was you, then when I came back you were swinging a leg over my balcony railing. 

Asshole.

Hasn't changed much since then. I haven't done a lot of decorating, though my sister made me new curtains, and every now and then she makes me update my crockery set. It's blue and gold, these days. 

It's been twenty-seven days since the final battle. Since you left us. 

J mostly stays with me. He seems to have adopted me, or I him. I'm not quite sure which. Doesn't matter. He still... jumps in the middle in group discussions. Looks around, realises he's not standing in front of anyone. 

He's doing better than he was. He's cooked for me, a few times. It's been an adventure, but I've grown to quite like coffee with chocolate drops. 

He misses you.

He knows to hug me gently enough not to crack my ribs, these days. Took a while. Sits with me while I watch TV, sometimes. It's been strange, getting used to watching TV again. Oh, we're still working, still doing what we can, but with Vaglass gone... we get leisure time. Imagine that. 

Kids are doing well. Ryuuji's learning to be an engineer, Yoko's studying, Hiromu's reconnecting with his sister. I've made Nakamura and Morishita take some of the leave they accrued. They all did so well, Jin. All fought so hard, made some goddamn horrible decisions. I wish you were here to see them-

Before they went, they gave me something. 

You... you can't see right now, of course you can't, but I'm gripping something at my neck. They had data, well, who didn't really. Mm. They had data on your necklace. 

Got a jeweller to make up a copy for me. 

It's obvious, I know, doesn't mean anything particularly mystical, but when I wear it outside my shirt, it's cold. When I wear it against my skin, it's warm.

You... you should be here, damn you.

Thank you for doing what you did. Thank you for saving everyone.

I had to convince myself all the way along that you'd get through this, even though it looked bad. 

I knew underneath that you might not. That none of us might survive, but that it looked worst for the Busters, and worst of all for you. But I couldn't act on that. Couldn't let it become too real in my head.

You knew better.

So I'm sitting here on my little balcony, bottle of wine, two glasses. Your favourite cushion on the second chair out here. Ah, you probably don't know that, do you. Always held onto that cushion you brought here from home. It's bright yellow, doesn't go with anything whatsoever, but you always told me that was the fault of my furniture, not your cushion. One day I'll get around to buying a new outdoor set. 

J has his own seat out here, too. He didn't want to touch yours.

I miss you, Masato.

End recording.


End file.
